Many multimedia presentation distribution systems provide the capability of viewing said multimedia presentations on one or more mobile devices. For example, many cellular smartphones and similar handheld devices allow a user of the device to view multimedia presentations, such as a television program, on the display device of the phone. In general, these programs may be provided to the handheld device over a wireless network and displayed to the user upon receipt at the device. However, because the multimedia presentations are generally transmitted to the handheld devices over a wireless network, interruptions in the presentation may occur if the wireless signal at the handheld device is lost or drops below a certain level. In those zones where the wireless signal is degraded or non-existent, at least a portion of the multimedia presentation may fail to be displayed on the handheld device such that the user may miss part or all of the presentation due to the degraded signal.